


Лисья Проповедь

by Turbozombi1947



Series: Химера [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, детектив, ксенофилия, ужасы, фэнтези, элементы гета, элементы фемслэша
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: К охотнику на вампиров за помощью обращается демон-лисица. Запас её магии - Звездная Жемчужина - была похищена, из-за этого лисица застряла в человеческом теле. А по городу разгуливает человек, способный вселяться в чужие тела и сводить людей с ума.





	1. Chapter 1

Она вошла без стука, высокая, крутобедрая и рыжая как пожар. Темное обтягивающее платье подчеркивало каждый изгиб её тела. Я никого не ждал, но выгнать её не решился.

— Добрый вечер, — прервал я молчание.

— Скорее уж доброй ночи, — она улыбнулась и села в кресло, хотя я не предлагал. — Вас сложно застать на месте, не так ли?

Я хмыкнул. Что тут ответишь, волка ноги кормят.

— И вы пришли сюда обсудить мой рабочий график?

К её чести, она коротко рассмеялась. Достала из сумочки сигарету и закурила. По комнате потек аромат черешни.

— Нет, вовсе нет. Мне нужна ваша помощь. У меня украли нечто очень ценное.

— Тогда вы ошиблись адресом, — я последовал её примеру и тоже закурил. — Я убиваю демонов, а не ловлю мелких воришек.

— Эта вещь стоит больше, чем весь этот чертов город со всеми его жителями.

Лицо её ничуть не изменилось, но презрение к городу сочилось в каждом слове.

— Крупных воришек я тоже не ловлю. А врать нехорошо. Будь у вас что-то столь ценное, на его поиски была бы брошена вся королевская конница и вся королевская рать. Вот когда в вашей квартире заведется призрак или полтергейст, тогда и обращайтесь. А пока — до свидания.

Я затушил окурок и поднялся со стула, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Гостья не шелохнулась. Она медленно докуривала, глядя в пустоту перед собой.

— Значит, вы мне не поможете. И все, что о вас говорили — вранье. А случай на Восточной верфи? Тогда вы демона не убили. Или это тоже выдумка?

Я сел. Она не могла знать, господин Фог не допустил бы этого.

— Кто вам об этом рассказал?

Губы её исказила нервная улыбка.

— Слухи.

О том случае знали трое — я, Ребекка и её отец. И каждый предпочитал молчать. Так как же она его раскопала? Кто мог проговориться? Разве что тот, кто ей это рассказал, человеком не был.

— Кто вы такая?

— Меня зовут Бьянка.

— Очень информативно, — я пришел в бешенство. — А то, что у вас украли, вы будете описывать так же подробно?

— Боюсь, я не могу сказать здесь и сейчас. Нас могут услышать. Если хотите узнать больше или если вам небезразлична судьба бедной девушки, приходите завтра в полдень в Восточную оранжерею. Я буду ждать вас в Хризантемовом крыле, у фонтана. Запишите, а иначе забудете.

Я удивленно вскинулся.

— Думаете, у меня проблемы с памятью?

Бьянка пожала плечами.

— Сны рассеиваются, как туман поутру, и их так трудно ловить в сети памяти. Запишите. Сразу, как проснетесь, прежде чем звонить своей подруге.

***

Проснулся я мгновенно. Открыл глаза и осознал себя лежащим в кровати. За окном царила глубокая ночь. А в комнате все еще пахло вишневыми сигаретами. Быстро нащупав клочок бумаги, я нацарапал: «Восточная оранжерея, Хризантемовое крыло, Бьянка, полдень».  
И кто мне скажет, что это было? Я взял в руки телефон и проверил зарядку. Полная. И пропущенных от Ребекки нет. Часы показывали полчетвертого. Если Бекки спит, будить ее опасно для здоровья. Если не спит, то сама позвонит с минуты на минуту.

Рассудив так, я встал и побрел на кухню заваривать кофе. Уснуть сегодня мне не грозит.

***

Я взял стопку бумаги и записал все, что вспомнил об этом сне. Бьянка оказалась права, и чем больше усилий я прилагал, тем быстрее воспоминания утекали сквозь пальцы. Закончил я на рассвете. Телефон так и не зазвонил, потому я сам набрал Бекки.

— Здравствуй, человек, поднявший меня раньше будильника, — звучала она как сквозь вату или, что вероятней, через подушку.

— Привет, родная. Мне нужен расклад на сны.

В трубке раздалось недовольное сопение.

— А подождать это не может? Я хочу досмотреть свои.

— С меня кофе.

— Ты всегда только обещаешь, — ее голос звучал все еще ворчливо, но уже бодро и ясно. — Ладно, что там у тебя?

— Хочу понять, что за демон проник в мой сон. И стоит ли мне её опасаться.

На том конце повисло молчание.

— Так, — наконец выдала Бекки. — Считай, что я проснулась. Рассказывай.

***

— Она была явно разумна или псевдоразумна, — закончил я десять минут спустя. Но Бекки по-прежнему молчала.

— Хм, — наконец сказала она. — Ты же понимаешь, что это все может оказаться просто сном?

— А запах вишневых сигарет?

— Психосоматика, — отмахнулась она.

— То есть галлюцинации. Хочешь сказать, мне пора в психушку? Нет, родная, это все было по-настоящему. Даже чересчур.

— Разве я это сказала? Я имею в виду, если у того существа достаточно сил, чтобы влезть к тебе в сон, ты уверен, что хочешь встретиться с ним вживую?

— И я должен сделать вид, что этого нет, только потому, что это опасно? Она упомянула Восточную верфь.

— Восточная верфь ничего не меняет, демон мог выудить это название из твоей головы. Хорошо, если ты настаиваешь, дай мне минуту, и я сделаю расклад.

В трубке повисла тишина. Судя по всему, Бекки отложила телефон, и сейчас наскоро стелила платок с бахромой, и распечатывала карты. Быстро это точно не будет. Я прикрыл глаза и упал в кресло.

Минут через десять в трубке вновь раздался знакомый голос:

— Ты здесь?

— Куда ж мне деваться? Что там?

— Могу тебя поздравить, твоя подруга настоящая.

— Чудесно, — съязвил я. — А то, чего я не знаю, твои карты сообщили?

— Будешь ёрничать, оставлю самого гадать, — фыркнула она и тут же продолжила. — Я вижу потерю, предательство и время, но все это в прошлом, сейчас ничего не осталось. А впереди стоит пламенная стена, она не дает мне увидеть будущее. Но я вижу, как ты шагаешь в нее, и пламя тебя не касается. Что бы это ни было, кем бы ни была твоя подружка, пока опасность тебе не грозит. И да, о твоей подружке есть две новости. Хорошая — мертвой она никогда не была. Плохая — человеком тоже.

Чистокровный демон, вот значит как. Если она разбушуется, мне её не остановить. С другой стороны, с ними всегда можно попробовать договориться, однажды мне это удалось.

— Спасибо, это все, что я хотел узнать.

Я уже собирался положить трубку, как Бекки меня окликнула.

— Постой! То, что тебе прямо сейчас не грозит опасность, совсем не повод становиться безрассудным.

— Когда это… — начал было я, но потом в воспоминаниях мелькнули последние мои выходки. — А, ну да. Я буду паинькой.

— Только обещаешь ведь, — она хотела сказать что-то ещё, но я положил трубку.


	2. Chapter 2

У оранжереи я был ровно в полдень. На входе парнишка всучил мне рекламную листовку. Я мельком взглянул на посеребренный крест на фиолетовом развороте и сунул листовку в карман. Церковники вечно пытаются протащить идею, что от демонов могут избавить только они и благочестие. А как по мне, хороший кольт помогает куда успешнее.

Внутри пахло орехами в меду. С клумб высотой мне по пояс водопадом свешивались разноцветные хризантемы. Прозрачный купол над головой словно бы играл с людьми, создавая иллюзию защищенности посреди города. Словно бы кровь и грязь остались снаружи и не могут сюда попасть. Людей вокруг почти не было, сказывался будний день. Бьянку я нашел у фонтана, как она и обещала. Всё такую же рыжую, как в моем сне, и все так же пахнущую сигаретами Черри. Она сидела на каменном бортике и, не замечая никого вокруг, вглядывалась в свое отражение, одетая в строгую черную юбку и белую блузку навыпуск.  
Подойдя, я тоже взглянул на воду.

В фонтане отражалась лисица. Девушки там не было. Пусть я этого и ожидал, но рука сама собой потянулась к пистолету. Пришлось себя одернуть.

— Добрый день, — она не отрывала взгляд от воды. — Любопытно, как Вы умудрились прийти сюда с оружием.

В голове заметались мысли. Убить её? Здесь, среди бела дня? А если она решит напасть? Сколько людей может пострадать?

Я попытался оглядеться. Охраны рядом не было. Редкие прохожие гуляли по дальним тропинкам, обходя фонтан стороной.

— Добрый? Любопытно как Вы умудрились сюда прийти.

Бьянка повернулась и посмотрела мне в глаза.

— Я здесь работаю. Восточная оранжерея видит разницу между духами и убийцами.

— Серьезно? И в чем она?

Она замолчала, на мгновение растеряв все свое красноречие. Но, в конце концов, заговорила.

— Вам известно, что человек единственный из разумных созданий наделён способностью лгать?

— Не переводите тему. Мы не о людях сейчас говорим и не об их пороках.

— Я и не перевожу. Все предельно просто. Большая часть тех, кого Вы презрительно называете демонами — бывшие люди. После смерти с них слетает вся их ложь и остаётся только оголенная сущность. Все эти вампиры, мстительные духи и прочие демоны, против кого вы боретесь — всего лишь неприглядная правда о Вас самих. Скажите, охотник, кем Вы станете после смерти? Сколько своих драгоценных людей Вы убьете, прежде чем Вас удастся остановить? Настоящие духи, рождённые вне Вашего лживого мира, никогда не зададутся целью убивать людей. А может быть, стоило бы.

Эта отповедь далась Бьянке непросто: на лбу выступили капельки пота, рыжие локоны растрепались, а на шее выступила и пульсировала венка.

— Разумеется, такие, как Вы, не задаются целью убивать людей. Вы просто топчете их, походя, не замечая, как муравьев на пикнике. Какое Вам дело до жалких людишек и их жизней, ведь так? Ещё и беленькими и чистенькими остаетесь. Какая прелесть. Что же до того, кем я стану после смерти, уверяю Вас, мне не нужно быть живым, чтобы уничтожить ещё одного, последнего демона. Если, конечно, это понадобится.

Бьянка вжала голову в плечи и вся как будто скукожилась, как обиженный ребенок. Слишком взрослый, чтобы плакать, но слишком маленький, чтобы справиться с чувствами. Наконец, она заговорила:

— Не такого приема я ждала. Я надеялась, Вы меня поймете.

Снова повисла тишина.

— Да твою мать! К вашему сведению, мисс, вход сюда не бесплатный. Я уже потратил на Вас время и деньги! И либо Вы сейчас внятно объясните, что Вам нужно и что я с этого получу, либо я застрелю Вас и отобью потраченное, сдав лисью шкуру. Решайте.

Она закусила губу.

— Раз так, хорошо, — слова хлестнули как пощечина. — Если ты исполнишь мое задание, я буду тебе должна.

Я молча кивнул. Должник-по-ту-сторону это не шутка. Такой шанс и такая опасность выпадают раз в жизни.

— А сделать тебе нужно только одно — верни украденное. Не волнуйся, я все покажу.

Вдруг я обнаружил ее стоящей в полушаге от меня. Как она слезла с фонтана, я пропустил. Мгновение — и Бьянка зло и страстно поцеловала меня.

Мир дрогнул, пошел мелкой рябью и исчез. Вместо оранжереи мы оказались в маленькой бедной комнатке. На стульях, столе и подоконнике валялись в беспорядке женские тряпки, но пол был чистым и пыли тоже не было видно. Посреди комнаты стояла огромная продавленная кровать, застеленная фиолетовыми простынями. На Бьянке теперь был красный шелковый халат, открывающий вид на её грудь во всей красе.

— Что это значит? Где мы? — спросил я. Но голос потонул, как в тумане, в странном вязком воздухе. Бьянка взглянула на меня, но не ответила. Вместо этого она улеглась на кровать и, достав из-под подушки женский журнал, начала его листать.

Дышать было тяжело, словно под водой, когда жабры уже отрастил, но как ими пользоваться не знаешь. Я понял, что не стану больше тратить силы на вопросы без ответов.

Вдруг в комнату вошла другая девушка лет шестнадцати на вид. Темно-каштановые волосы её были коротко подстрижены, а скромное серое платье ниже колен явно говорило, что она ученица духовной семинарии. Она с размаху плюхнулась спиной на кровать и застонала.

— Ужасный день! Матушка Тод меня ненавидит. Вечно цепляется к словам, оставила меня после занятий и ещё в субботу назначила наказание. И сказала, если так будет продолжаться дальше, переведет меня в городской пансионат. А как ты? Скучала по мне?

Тут я понял, что Бьянка выглядит иначе, куда моложе, чем в оранжерее. Здесь и сейчас ей было от силы пятнадцать.

— Безумно скучала, — лукаво улыбнулась Бьянка и, притянув подругу к себе, страстно её поцеловала. Та, как видно, только этого и ждала. Их поцелуй был таким долгим и страстным, какой бывает только в шестнадцать лет. В другом месте эта сцена могла бы доставить мне удовольствие, но здесь, когда каждый вдох давался с трудом, я только и думал, когда же они закончат и приступят к чему-то действительно важному. Ведь не зря же Бьянка отправила меня в свои воспоминания? То, что это была её память, я уже не сомневался.

Наконец, они разорвали поцелуй.

— Ты обещала мне кое-что рассказать, — заговорила семинаристка.

— Мелли! — Бьянка отчего-то густо покраснела и положила ладонь на плечо подруги. — Я не могу, нам не положено.

— Ну знаешь, — откликнулась Мелли, сбросив чужую руку. Она резко села спиной к Бьянке и сложила руки на груди, — нам тоже много чего не положено. Например, приводить в пансион гостей. Тем более, жить с кем-то. Я-то думала, в тебе побольше благодарности.

На лице Бьянки отразилось такое горе, словно мир трещит по швам. Она вновь протянула руку к Мелли, но коснуться её не решилась.

Вместо этого она сунула руку в карман и тихо вздохнула.

— Мелли, — позвала она, но девушка не обернулась. Бьянка растаяла в воздухе и появилась снова перед лицом подруги. Она села на колени. — Любимая, это не фокусы, это просто я, какая есть. И потому я не могу тебя им научить. Тут нечему учиться.

Мелли как будто смягчилась. По крайней мере, разжала руки и взглянула на Бьянку.

— Но ты же говорила, что в человеческом теле нет места для магии. А сама творишь такие штуки.

Бьянка улыбнулась и достала из кармана белый светящийся шар размером с мандарин.

— Когда мы превращаемся в людей, мы отделяем магию от себя. Взгляни, вот она вся, заключена в жемчужину.

И в подтверждении, жемчужина мигнула.

Мелли восхищенно охнула и кинулась в объятия Бьянки. А я подумал, что уж больно она переигрывает. Любой человек заподозрил бы подвох. Но Бьянка человеком не была и явно людей не знала.

— Какая красота! Я так тебя люблю! Это самая чудесная вещь, которую я видела.

Бьянка густо покраснела, а мир вновь покрылся рябью. Это дало мне краткую передышку, и я вдохнул поглубже, пока еще мог.

Теперь я очутился в маленьком парке с уютными желтыми скамейками. На одной из них и сидели Бьянка и Мелли. Последняя обнимала подругу за плечи и сокрушалась.

— Или ты мне не доверяешь? Ты думаешь, я лгу?

Бьянка хмурилась.

— Дело не в этом. Я уже говорила: даже если я дам тебе жемчужину, ты не сможешь ей воспользоваться. Она тебе не подчинится.

— Тогда и проблем нет, правда же. Ну не потрачу же я то, что не могу взять. Я всего лишь хочу рассмотреть жемчужину поближе. Она - отражение тебя, и я хочу им насладиться.

Бьянка колебалась, а мне все труднее было дышать. От жары и духоты пот лился градом, я еле стоял на ногах.

Наконец, она сдалась и достала жемчужину. Мелли с достоинством приняла ее и некоторое время внимательно разглядывала. А потом крепко зажала в кулаке и зажмурилась. Через секунду она стояла в добром десятке шагов от лавочки. Бьянка со страхом и возмущением вскочила с места.

— Что ты делаешь? Как? Это неправильно, верни мне жемчужину.

И она требовательно протянула руку. Мелли с неохотой вложила в нее жемчужину. Над губой у Мелли поблескивали капли пота, а руки слегка тряслись.

— Прости, я не хотела. Это вышло случайно.

— Я вижу, — возмутилась Бьянка и развернулась, чтобы уйти. Она была уже на полпути из парка, когда подруга нагнала ее.

— Постой! — Мелли схватила ее за руку. — Прости меня, ну прости. Я не хотела этого делать. Это вышло случайно.

Но Бьянка отдернула руку и, ничего не ответив, пошла вперед.  
Мелли всхлипнула. Потом еще раз, но громче. Бьянка замерла, но поворачиваться не спешила.

— Я люблю тебя, и если ты уйдешь, я умру, — она еще раз всхлипнула и по щекам ее покатились крупные слезы.

Все еще злая как черт, Бьянка обернулась.

— Раз так, клянись, что больше не коснешься моей жемчужины. Или больше меня не увидишь.

— Клянусь, — всхлипнула Мелли. — Я сделаю все, что ты скажешь, только останься. И я никогда больше не коснусь твоей жемчужины.

Бьянка не успокоилась, в ней явно клокотал гнев, но она подошла и обняла подругу.

— Я люблю тебя, — всхлипнула Мелли, положив голову ей на плечо. — Ты моя самая лучшая.

Мир вновь поплыл, а я, воспользовавшись передышкой, стер со лба пот и сделал пару глубоких вдохов. Чем дольше шло это шоу, тем хуже я себя ощущал.

Мир вернулся. Теперь я стоял на обветшалом провинциальном вокзале. Мелли я нашел быстро. Она стояла в сером пальто и с маленьким чемоданом в руках. Волосы ее чуть отросли, но плеч все еще не касались. Бьянка стояла тут же, спиной ко мне. На ней было не по сезону легкое голубое платье в пол.

— Прости меня, — заговорила Бьянка.

— Ты ни в чем не виновата. Это все Матушка Тод. Старая карга, вечно цеплялась. Ну хоть теперь я от ее присмотра избавлюсь, — Мелли прикусила губу. — Я вернусь за тобой зимой, ты главное дождись.

Она шагнула к подруге и поцеловала ее, но Бьянка отпрянула.

— Если ты на меня не сердишься, почему не хочешь взять с собой?

— Я не могу. Первое время за мной будут пристально следить и, если найдут повод, выгонят на улицу. И я даже не уверена, что найду, где тебя укрыть. Но я приеду за тобой, как только смогу, обещаю.

Она притянула Бьянку к себе и вновь поцеловала. Поцелуй длился и длился, а я уже знал, что увижу. Рука Мелли скользнула в чужой карман и что-то вытащила. Сил не хватало, и меня пригибало к земле. Голова кружилась, и мир вокруг расплывался. Вдруг все краски стали серыми, только волосы Бьянки отливали рыжиной и то как-то тускло.

Мелли весело заскочила в поезд, и он тронулся. Бьянка следила за ним, пока можно было хоть что-то разглядеть. Но вот, поезд исчез за горизонтом, и она потянулась в карман за жемчужиной.

— Стоп. Хватит! — крикнул я из последних сил. — Заканчивай.

Мир вновь заколебался, и я очутился в знакомой оранжерее. Дышать стало легче, но от усталости подкашивались ноги. Я неуверенно шагнул к фонтану и сунул руки в воду. Прохлада вернула меня к жизни. Зачерпнул горсть и брызнул себе в лицо. Потом еще и еще. Вода затекла под воротник и дальше по спине, неся облегчение. Наконец, я прополоскал рот и сплюнул. На языке остался привкус хлорки.

— Сука. Вампирша хренова, — выругался я и сел на траву у фонтана.

— Пришел в себя? Ты хорошо держался, если хочешь знать, — Бьянка присела обратно, на бортик фонтана, и наклонилась так низко, как могла.

— И чего ради я смотрел весь этот любовный цирк?

— Слова часто не передают полной картины, а я хотела, чтобы ты увидел все в истинном свете.

— А что-нибудь посущественнее у тебя есть?

Она коротким движением задрала край блузки, выдернула из-за пояса фотографию и кинула мне. Снимок был квадратный, полароидный. Мда, меня ещё в проекте не было, когда такие штуки были в ходу. Наверно, с той истории лет тридцать прошло, не меньше. Сам снимок — ничего примечательного. Всё те же две девчонки на фоне того самого парка и… мемориальной арки. Не узнать её было нельзя. Так же, как не знать, где она стоит. Она и восемь ее сестер опоясывали Город с трех сторон. Кто-то говорил, что на дне моря стоят еще трое, но сейчас это не важно. Отличное начало. Но соглашаться я не спешил.

— Так значит, хочешь вернуть жемчужину? А почему сразу не спохватилась.

— Сначала я решила, что её украл кто-то другой. Не могла поверить, что это сделала Мелли. Даже пыталась искать в том городке, но всё напрасно. Всё думала, вот зимой вернется Мелс, и мы вместе разберемся. Не может такого быть, чтоб она мне не помогла.

— А потом зима пришла и ушла, но от твоей Мелли не было ни слуху ни духу?

Бьянка кивнула.

— И тогда ты наконец поняла. И помчалась сюда. Что было дальше?

— Город на Границе, вы даже не знаете, как близки к нашему миру. Здесь я ощущаю жемчужину куда лучше. И когда я приехала сюда, то сразу поняла: в городе моей жемчужины нет. А пару дней назад что-то изменилось. Я проснулась и поняла: она где-то рядом.

— Отлично. Поговорим об оплате.

— Я же сказала, что буду должна, — она нахмурилась.

— Это само собой, но этого мало. Во-первых, если я верну тебе жемчужину, ты вернешь мне все, что взяла сейчас.

— Справедливо.

— Во-вторых, поклянись, что не причинишь вреда Мелли или тому, у кого сейчас жемчужина.

Бьянка вскочила с места.

— Эта гнусная тварь ограбила меня, оставила запертой в человеческом теле и шляется теперь, тратя мою магию, а я должна заботиться о ее здоровье?

Я прикрыл глаза. Навалилась тяжелая сонливость, и даже крики Бьянки не очень помогали быть в сознании.

— Либо так, либо ищи другого охотника. Я не собираюсь потакать убийце.

Бьянка задохнулась от гнева. А потом раздраженно засопела и надолго умолкла. Я задремал. Проснулся, только когда она легонько пнула меня носком.

— Ну хорошо, пусть будет по-твоему, я не стану ей мстить.

Я приоткрыл один глаз.

— Поклянись.

— Клянусь, что не стану убивать Мелли, если ты первым найдешь мою жемчужину и вернешь ее мне.

Я кивнул и поднялся с земли.

— Годится. Как мне с тобой связаться?

— Просто представь себе меня и позови.

Звучало крайне сомнительно.

— У тебя не хватило сил даже для того, чтобы показать воспоминания, не вытягивая энергию из меня. Что-то не верится, что их хватит на быстрое перемещение.

— Если у тебя в руках будет моя звездная жемчужина, то хватит. А до того я перезвоню. Если посчитаю нужным.

Она улыбнулась, ясно давая понять, что разговор окончен и продолжится только с жемчужиной в моих руках.

— Напоминаю, от этого будет зависеть, найду ли я жемчужину. Если собираешься ставить мне палки в колеса, может, и затевать поиски не стоит?

Улыбка померкла.

— Хорошо. Я точно перезвоню, если понадоблюсь.


	3. Chapter 3

Первым делом я решил познакомиться с той школой, где училась Мелли. Если повезет, там могут работать её старые учителя или одноклассники. Справочная сообщила мне о двух церковно-приходских пансионах в том районе. Один у арки «Вечность», второй — у «Отчаяния». Оставалось только дозвониться в них и узнать, работала ли там Матушка Тод. В «Отчаянье» мне повезло дважды: во-первых, Матушка Тод работает там и по сей день, а во-вторых, она и взяла трубку и даже согласилась встретиться со мной сегодня, если я успею до пяти часов.  
Ближайший поезд на пригород отходил в три пятнадцать, и я успел ещё пообедать в забегаловке напротив вокзала.  
В поезде я дремал, все-таки погружение в чужие воспоминания порядочно меня вымотало.

Пансион находился на холме, вдали от парка с мрачным названием «Отчаяние» и одноименной арки. Единственная тропинка, заросшая, но все ещё видимая, быстро привела меня к цели. Пансион, отгороженный железным забором, походил на тюрьму. Недавно отремонтированную, комфортабельную, но, как и все тюрьмы, пропитанную безысходностью. На окнах первых этажей стояли решетки, словно бы желая подчеркнуть сходство. Опрятный привратник пропустил меня на территорию с легким поклоном. Девочки, читавшие на веранде, все в той же форме, что и Мелли когда-то, проводили меня любопытными взглядами и настороженным шепотом. В вестибюле меня встретила улыбчивая женщина в серой бесформенной хламиде — платьем назвать это язык не повернется — и проводила к нужному кабинету.

Коридоры были чистыми, с побеленными стенами и ковровым покрытием все того же серого цвета. Будто кто-то решил утопить эту школу в сером. Кое-где встречались островки зелени — вялые фикусы в горшках. Но больше смотреть было решительно не на что.

— Мило у вас тут, — заметил я, — только стены чересчур бледные.

Моя провожатая с неодобрением зыркнула на меня, словно я сам не знаю, что несу.

— Мы заботимся, чтобы девочек ничего не волновало. Они и так чересчур активно реагируют на все. Даже на стены.

Она дала понять, что разговор окончен, но я все же рискнул продолжить.

— Так, может, это и не плохо? Детям положено быть любопытными, — провожатая промолчала. — А форму вы тоже разработали, чтобы девочкам спокойней было? Я такой больше и не видел.

— И не увидите. В пределах Девяти Арок никто такой не носит. Нашей форме столько же, сколько и пансиону — больше ста пятидесяти лет, — она заговорила слегка шаблонно, словно ходячая листовка. — Это гордость пансиона, его отличительная черта.

Она закончила лекцию, стоя у дверей кабинета.

— Вам сюда, — она махнула рукой.

Открывая дверь, я ожидал увидеть престарелую монашку с одутловатым лицом. Но за огромным дубовым столом сидела элегантная женщина в сером деловом костюме. Ещё не до конца седые волосы были забраны в низкий пучок, а в уголках глаз появились первые морщинки. Старостью от нее и не пахло, в самом прямом смысле. Я ощутил только запах чистой кожи и легкий шлейф дорогих духов, похоже, морскую тему. Встреть я её на улице, не дал бы ей больше сорока.

Кабинет разительно отличался от того, что я увидел в коридорах. Отделанный красным деревом, он пестрил от кубков, и наград, и благодарственных писем в деревянной раме.

— Здравствуйте, — коротко кивнула мне матушка, не отрываясь от бумаг. И тут же взяла деловой тон: — Экзамены начнутся уже через неделю, так что вы пришли буквально в последний момент. Также нам требуется шесть фотографий три на четыре и рекомендации от вашего духовника. Сколько лет вашей девочке?

Я уселся в мягкое кресло.

— Думаю, сейчас ей будет где-то сорок пять, сорок шесть. Но формально она не моя девочка, скорее уж ваша.

Матушка Тод оторвалась от бумаг и уставилась на меня, словно только заметила.

— Вы не по поводу поступления? — озадаченно уточнила она. — Тогда для чего?

Достав снимок, я протянул его матушке.

— Я разыскиваю вашу бывшую ученицу. Мелли. Взгляните, та что справа, с каштановыми волосами. Вы помните ее?

Матушка Тод достала очки из серебристо-серого футляра и всмотрелась в фото. С минуту она вглядывалась в изображение, прежде чем отложить его и поморщиться. Откинувшись в кресле, она холодно спросила:

— С чего вы вообще взяли, что эта девочка училась у меня?

— Хотя бы потому, что на ней форма вашей школы. Насколько я помню, этой форме столько же, сколько и школе. Это гордость пансиона, его отличительная черта.

Матушка Тод скривилась как от зубной боли.

— Допустим. И зачем она вам нужна?

— Я считаю, Мелли грозит опасность, — я положил визитку на стол, так, чтобы матушка Тод могла её прочесть, даже не беря в руки. — И если есть хоть что-то, что вы могли бы для нее сделать, это помочь мне найти ее раньше, чем ее найдет зло.

Взяв визитку, матушка Тод разглядывала ее дольше и пристальней, чем снимок только что. На белой бумаге, кроме имени и номера телефона, была надпись «защита от крупных вредителей» и маленький рисунок: маска демона, красная, с зелеными бровями. Чтобы любой по эту сторону Арок понял, о каких вредителях речь.

— В моё время это называлось «решение экстраординарных проблем». Так или иначе, вы тратите время зря. Мелания Мэй уже лет пять как мертва.

В кабинете повисла гнетущая тишина. Захотелось грязно выругаться, но я сдержался.

— Чай или кофе? — На мое удивление она ответила: — Вы минут сорок тряслись в электричке, чтобы добраться сюда. И уйдете отсюда ни с чем, чтобы ещё сорок минут добираться обратно. Хотя бы чаем вас напоить я обязана.

Это была странная перемена. Я ожидал, что мне вот-вот укажут на дверь, а не станут проявлять неожиданное гостеприимство. Но не воспользоваться было бы глупо.

— Тогда кофе.

Она вышла из кабинета, а у меня появилась возможность лучше его рассмотреть.  
На кубках и медалях городских олимпиад за последние пятьдесят лет сверкали имена неизвестных мне девочек. Больше всего побед, как я заметил, приходилось на иностранные языки и риторику. Но имя Мелли нигде не мелькало.

Наконец, вернулась Матушка Тод. В руках она несла неуклюжий деревянный поднос с двумя чашками, из которых опасно плескался кофе, сахарницей и вазочкой с печеньем. Я придержал дверь, но кофе это не спасло: очередная волна перехлестнула через край и заляпала дорогой костюм матушки.

— Прошу прощения, секретарь внезапно уволилась на прошлой неделе. Теперь приходится все делать самой.

Поставив поднос, матушка попыталась оттереть пятно, но у нее ничего не вышло. Я взял чашку и прервал молчание.

— Какой была Мелания?

— Как и все подростки, — пожала плечами матушка. Но через секунду пояснила: — Она дерзила, принимала все на свой счёт, любила устраивать сцены. Пожалуй, в ней было слишком много мелодраматизма. Я всегда могла её успокоить, просто оставив в одиночестве. Как говорится, нет зрителей — нет истерики. Но Бог мой, вы бы слышали те небылицы, которыми она кормила одноклассниц. А они и рады уши развесить.

— Например? Что она рассказывала чаще всего?

Она задумалась. А потом покачала головой.

— Через столько лет всего и не упомнишь.

— Ну хоть что-то, для примера.

— Да обычные детские байки, — матушка всплеснула руками. — То ее родители самые великие черные маги, то наоборот, родителей убила коварная сирена. Рассказывала, что познакомилась с демоном, и хвасталась, что украдет его силу.

Я вежливо улыбнулся.

— Ведь мы по эту сторону Арок точно знаем, что демонов не существует.

— Ее родители разбились на горной дороге за двести миль по ту сторону Арки. Сколько это от моря, считайте сами. Не совсем типичное место для сирен, вы не находите? Девочка изолгалась.

— И вам пришлось ее выгнать?

На лице матушки появилось и исчезло секундное замешательство.

— Да, пришлось. Но не только из-за этого. Господи, прости мою грешную душу, о мертвых либо хорошо, либо никак, но у Мелании были неискоренимы наклонности, куда хуже простой детской лжи.

Она сделала ударение на слове «наклонности». Я вежливо промолчал, давая матушке выговориться, если она захочет.

— Мелания была очагом разврата, который я не могла допустить в своей школе.

— Вы имеете в виду, она предпочитала девушек? — напрямик спросил я. Все эти эффемизмы и хождение вокруг да около порядком мне надоели. Матушка Тод побагровела от возмущения, но я продолжил: — А ещё что-нибудь было? Воровство, алкоголь, наркотики?

— Нет. Заподозри я ее в чем-то подобном, и выгнала бы куда раньше.

— Понимаю.

— Сомневаюсь, — холодно заметила матушка, и я понял, что перегнул. Больше здесь ловить нечего.

— И последнее, — я вернул пустую чашку на поднос. — Вы уверены, что она мертва?

— Абсолютно. Я была на ее похоронах.

— Как вы о них узнали?

— Меня пригласил ее пастырь.

Я подождал с минуту, надеясь на более развернутый ответ, но матушка молчала. Что ж, сам дурак, сам виноват.

— Как она умерла?

— Утонула. Боюсь, вам действительно пора, иначе опоздаете на вечернюю электричку.

— Вы правы, до свидания.

Вышел я из пансиона с нехорошим предчувствием. Поиски Жемчужины обещали затянуться очень надолго и обрасти кучей лишних проблем.

По дороге к платформе я осмотрел местный городок, состоящий из четырех улиц, на которых ютились домики в стиле викторианской эпохи, когда-то красивые, но сейчас по большей части обветшалые и покосившиеся. Некоторые были разбиты на квартиры и сдавались. За такими домами ещё хоть как-то ухаживали, подновляли краску, пристраивали отдельные лестницы ко вторым этажам и мансардам. Словом, делали все, чтобы в них было возможно жить.  
Другие дома, с выбитыми окнами, провалами в крыше и облупившимися стенами для жизни не предназначались. Впрочем, это не значит, что там никого не было.

У меня даже возникло желание разворошить одно из гнезд, вдруг что полезное найду. Но я быстро откинул эту мысль. Дикие твари, живущие вдалеке от цивилизации, куда опаснее, потому что не успели очеловечиться. И по этой же причине ничего полезного для человека в их логове быть не может.

На платформу я пришел так, чтобы у меня осталось время выкурить сигарету и чуть оглядеться. Да, определенно, именно с этой платформы тридцать лет назад уезжала Мелания Мэй.

Вечерняя электричка была почти пустой. Большинство стремились укрыться в своих загородных домах до темноты, а возвращаться в город ночью не улыбалось никому.

В моём распоряжении оказался целый вагон, и я рухнул на ближайшую скамейку в надежде подремать до города. Однако, стоило поезду тронуться, как все пошло наперекосяк. Дверь в вагон распахнулась со страшным стуком. И так же громко захлопнулась. От неожиданности я продрал глаза.

С другой стороны вагона стояла утопленница. Вода лилась с нее ручьями, кожа стала сине-серой и покрылась струпьями, а тело распухло и едва влезало в невнятные джинсы и футболку.


	4. Chapter 4

Я прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. В вагоне пахло затхлостью, куревом и пивом. Когда я открыл глаза, утопленница все ещё стояла в проходе.

— Ну, здравствуй, — я поднялся со своего места. — И кто ты у нас будешь?

Утопленница картинно вскинула руку, обвиняюще тыча в меня пальцем. Она открыла рот, и хлюпающий звук, вырвавшийся из ее глотки вместе с потоками воды, должно быть, был моим именем.

— Если ты знаешь, кто я, тем более невежливо скрываться. Будь любезна, назовись.

Я сделал пару шагов навстречу. Лицо ее, искаженное смертью и опухшее от воды, было почти неузнаваемым. Даже возраст не читался. Ей могло быть как восемнадцать, так и сорок. Длинные пряди каштановых волос липли к шее и спине, а в середине пустых глазниц светились две яркие жёлтые точки.

— Ты умрешь… — уже более отчётливо пробулькала утопленница.

— Рано или поздно, да, я умру.

Шаг за шагом, я преодолел уже полвагона.

— Они убьют тебя! Они знают, что ты сделал и куда идёшь! И Они найдут и растерзают тебя! — продолжала булькать утопленница.

— Терпеть не могу их, — честно признался я. — Вечно портят мои планы. Поспать нормально не дают и все такое. Правда, Бекки утверждает, что спать до полудня ненормально. А кстати, кто такие «Они»?

— Они знают, что ты спутался с демоном, и не простят тебе этого! — вещала утопленница.

Я подошел уже вплотную, и обвиняющий палец готов был вот-вот упереться в мою грудь.

— Похоже, ты меня не слышишь, а, хорошая? А с той стороны кто-нибудь есть? — я помахал рукой перед пустыми глазницами. Бесполезно. Если кто-то и следил за происходящим через нее, выдавать себя он не спешил. — Передай Им, раз уж Они меня нашли и жаждут прийти, пусть прихватят с собой Звёздную Жемчужину. Все мороки меньше.

Внезапно зазвонил телефон. На экране высветился номер Бекки, и я снял трубку, отвернувшись от хлюпающей пустышки.

— Меньше суток прошло, ты что успел натворить? — без предисловия начала Бекки.

— Всего лишь поговорил с парой человек, ничего особенного.

— Тогда почему карты опять предсказывают твою смерть? Когда, позволь спросить, ты успокоишься и перестанешь нарываться?

— Вот когда убьют, наконец, тогда и перестану.

Тут у меня за спиной раздался дикий вой, я обернулся, но вагон оказался пуст. Утопленница сбежала.

— Твою мать!

— Что это было? — голос у Бекки вмиг задрожал от волнения. — Ты жив?

— Жив, жив. — Я оглядел пол. Там, где только что лились потоки воды, сейчас не было ни капли. — Просто кто-то захотел припугнуть меня пророчествами скорой смерти. Но, похоже, он не очень любит конкуренцию.

— Кто это был?

— Не успел узнать. Но сомневаюсь, что он почтил меня своим личным присутствием. Похоже на иллюзию, жаль, пощупать не удалось. Он довольно реалистично изобразил умертвие, но забыл про запах. А может, просто не умеет его создавать.

— Так, — Бекки взяла себя в руки и снова заговорила с лёгким возмущением, — через час жду тебя в салоне. И ты все ещё торчишь мне кофе.

— Я не в городе.

— Значит, поспеши.

— Слушаюсь, мамочка.

Она положила трубку.

***

Спустя час с небольшим я стоял у лавки неподражаемой леди Реббеки, лучшей прорицательницы в городе. По совместительству дочери и единственной наследницы мистера Фога, владельца "Восточной Верфи", крупнейшей судостроительной и судоремонтной компании на этом побережье.

Под лавку был отдан только первый этаж особняка, так плотно заросшего плющом, что он казался зелёным. Два других этажа занимала квартира Бекки, куда чужакам ходу не было.

Я толкнул дверь и вошёл под приглушённый звон колокольчика где-то глубоко внутри магазинчика. На звук из подсобки выбежала секретарша. Нервная брюнетка в кипенно-белой, идеально отглаженной блузке. Кажется, ее звали Вайолет. Или так звали прошлую. Все они на одно лицо: волосы окрашены в самый модный оттенок черного, чуть ниже плеч, косая челка, невнятные глаза — то ли серые, то ли голубые, нервная улыбка и обручальное кольцо.

— А, это вы, — она облегченно выдохнула. — Придется вам подождать, у леди пока клиент.

За ее спиной висел, возвышаясь над посетителями, портрет молодой девушки. В приемной, достаточно большой, с удобными диванчиками, столиком с журналами и прочими удобствами, не было места, где можно было бы укрыться от пронзительного взгляда ярко-синих глаз портрета.

— До сих пор? Салон должен был закрыться двадцать минут назад, — я махнул головой в сторону вывески. А на лице Вайолет отразилась вся скорбь мира. — И почему вы ещё здесь? Скоро стемнеет. Муж хотя бы встречает?

По поджатым губам и смеси страха и глухого раздражения во взгляде и так все было ясно.

— Какое там, — отмахнулась Вайолет, — он и не знает, что я не дома. Работает до девяти.

— Идите домой.

— Не могу. Я ещё должна подать им чай и проводить гостя.

— Вайолет, — она дернула плечом и стало ясно, что с именем я угадал. Надо будет сказать Бекки, чтобы ввела бейджи с именами. Невозможно же каждый раз ее секретарш запоминать. — Идите домой. Чай и я способен приготовить. И гостя проводить тоже.

Судя по виду, она готова была схватить сумочку и бежать. Но медлила.

— Леди будет в ярости. Возможно, уволит меня. Наверняка оштрафует и точно устроит выволочку.

На самом деле, Бекки не отличалась аристократическим происхождением. Её семья была неприлично богата и влиятельна, но не знатна. И тем не менее, во всем остальном совершенно не тщеславная, Бекки раз за разом заставляла своих помощниц называть себя «леди».

— Валите все на меня. Меня-то она точно не уволит. И вообще, я выгнал вас взашей, вы не могли сопротивляться.

Она кивнула и направилась к шкафу с вещами.

— На столе счёт за услуги леди, проследите, чтобы клиент его получил, — проинструктировала она меня, накидывая лёгкий плащ. — Чайник вот-вот вскипит, остальное уже готово. Для леди черный с черникой, клиент предпочел зелёный.

Она ловко завязала пояс и подхватила сумочку.

— Если что, мой номер на последней странице в книге посетителей. До свидания.

И она вышла.

Я обернулся к портрету. Многие думали, что на нём изображена Ребекка. Я и сам совершил эту ошибку, увидев его впервые. Но нет, портрет изображал миссис Амалию Фог, мать Бекки. Сходство поражало, хотя со временем я научился видеть множество отличий. Волосы чуть светлее, с оттенком рыжего и не такие вьющиеся. Лицо чуть уже и длиннее. На носу россыпь едва заметных веснушек, которых у Бекки не было отродясь.

— Добрый вечер, Амалия. Вы сегодня прекрасны. Как считаете, ваша дочь простит мне эту выходку?

Ответа не последовало. Из подсобки засвистел чайник, и я поспешил туда. Все и правда было готово в лучшем виде. На подносе уже красовались сахарница, молочник, блюдце с печеньем и ещё одно с лимоном. Две изящные чашки, того же полупрозрачного фарфора с цветочным рисунком, ждали своего часа с пакетиками внутри.

Я хмыкнул. Любопытно стало взглянуть на человека, ради которого так расстарались.

***

В зал предсказаний я вошёл так тихо, как только мог, и не пожалел об этом. Лощеный тип в костюме в тонкую полоску почти лежал на столе, чтобы перегнуться через него, и, мерзко улыбаясь, что-то шептал.

Бекки всматривалась в хрустальный шар и вполуха слушала россказни клиента. Каждый раз, когда она отрывала взгляд от хрусталя, посылала клиенту короткую формальную улыбку. Фиолетовая вуаль ее была откинута назад, приоткрывая маленькую диадему на ней и копну черных волос.

— Ваш чай, — я поставил поднос на стол.

Хлыщ в костюме посмотрел на меня неодобрительно, но отодвинулся. И даже взял чашку, предварительно кинув туда пять кусков сахара.

— А где Вайолет? — коротко спросила Бекки, даже не взглянув на меня.

— Я ее отпустил.

— Вот как, — безэмоционально заметила она.

Я подождал ещё с полминуты, вдруг Бекки захочется уточнить мысль. Но, похоже, она считала, что выразилась ясно.

— Если что, я в приемной, зови.

Уже выходя, я услышал ее короткое:

— Надеюсь, кофе ты принес.

Пока Бекки вглядывался в будущее, я занялся тем, ради чего так настойчиво отправлял секретаршу домой. Включил компьютер, удачно спрятанный за стойкой, и залез в интернет.

***

Когда дверь зала прорицаний хлопнула и в приемную вышли двое, я так погрузился в поиски, что совсем забыл об их присутствии.

— Значит, договорились, в следующую пятницу на моей яхте? — любезничал хлыщ в костюме.

— И речи быть не может, мистер Тернер, — отрезала Бекки, очень вежливо, но холодно.

— Ваш счёт, — я протянул ему конверт, и он неохотно его взял.

— Моя дорогая, — он снова заговорил с Бекки. — Неужели у вас не нашлось ассистента повежливей на примете? Если хотите, я пришлю вам человека из отдела кадров, и он поможет подобрать достойный персонал.

Сложив руки на груди, Бекки заметила:

— Боюсь, ваш человек тут бессилен. Это мой брат.

В воздухе повисла эффектная пауза. Хлыщ в костюме удивлённо уставился на меня.

— Но насколько я знаю… — начал он.

— Сводный. По линии матери, — я козырнул ему.

Он захлопнул рот и задумался.

— Прошу прощения, мисс Фог. Я не знал об этом, — словно о досадной болезни сказал он. — Передайте мои наилучшие пожелания вашему отцу.

Он коротко поцеловал руку Бекки и вышел так быстро, как только смог.

— И зачем это было, сестрёнка?

Бекки и бровью не повела.

— А почему бы и нет, пусть не мнит себя самым умным, — она сладко потянулась и оперлась на стойку. — Ты опоздал. И это что, мой рабочий интернет?

— Он самый. И ты опоздала ещё больше.

Я вывел на экран нужную статью и победно хмыкнул.

— Я не могла опоздать, это мой дом. И когда ты себе компьютер уже купишь?

— И тем не менее, у тебя получилось. Кстати, Мелания Мэй была кремирована.

Бекки вытянула шею, чтобы взглянуть на экран, а потом повернулась ко мне.

— Это должно меня волновать, потому что?..

— Тот, кто создал фантом утопленницы, явно намекал на Мелли. Но либо он не знает, что ее кремировали, либо считает меня идиотом.

— А может, дело в том, что кучка пепла, выкрикивающая грозные предзнаменования, смотрится не так пугающе.

— Ну не скажи. Меня бы это впечатлило. По крайней мере, я бы задумался, как она говорит. Каждый может говорить, когда у тебя есть горло, язык, голосовые связки, все вот это, а попробуй поболтать, когда у тебя есть только пепел.

— Что ж, сойдёмся на том, что ты идиот.

— Ты имела в виду, меня считают идиотом.

— Нет. Ужинать будешь?

***

Выпытав все, что могла о моих делах, Бекки приступила к своим.

— Он ищет себе нового бизнес-партнера, но дело в том, что он кинул стольких, что если кто и хочет с ним работать, то только для того, чтобы отомстить и потопить окончательно.

— Так вы что, всех его возможных партнёров по очереди проверяли?

— Пришлось. Иначе он мне не верил.

— Скукотища.

— Двойная ставка. За сверхурочные тройная. А сколько тебе заплатит демон-лисица?

— Не уверен, что у нее есть деньги.

— Зато весело, — резюмировала Бекки. — Утопленницы, поджоги, демоны-лесбиянки, все как ты любишь. А есть у тебя заказы, за которые платят деньгами?

— Поджогов не было. Был один кремированный труп, и тот пять лет назад. Сомневаюсь, что он снова загорится.

Последний вопрос я проигнорировал.

— Будут. Я видела церковь, объятую пламенем, и ты в нее входил. Так что насчёт нормальных заказов?

Зазвонил мой телефон. На экране высветился незнакомый номер.

— Городской, — отстраненно заметил я и снял трубку.

— Алло? — на том конце послышался дребезжащий старушечий голос. — Это вы выводите паразитов?

— Да, мэм, все верно. Можете описать свою проблему? — сказал я и добавил, но уже мимо трубки, одними губами: «Нормальный заказ». Легок на помине.

Бекки закатила глаза.

— Дело в том, что мой Натан болел за Барселону, все время, что я его знала. И повторы все с ними пересматривал, — сказав это, женщина умолкла. Похоже, она не знала, с чего начать.

— Могу я узнать, как давно Натан умер?

— Полгода как. Поначалу я решила, что с горя чутка память потеряла. А потом все прекратилось.

— Месяца три назад? — уточнил я.

— А? Да-да, примерно так. Сегодня гляжу, в газете опять про футбол пишут. Вот я и думаю, а вдруг он вернется?

В ее голосе отчётливо прозвучал страх.

— А что конкретно происходило? Почему вы решили, что теряете память?

— Так я утром встаю, а телевизор работает. Я уже и из розетки его на ночь выдирала, и к стенке экраном ставила. А на утро проснусь, работает. Рекламу крутит или ещё что такое. Повернут как раньше, и кресло разложено, как при Натане.

Картинка в голове сложилась. Похоже, этот Натан опасен не был, просто не считал, что смерть — это помеха для просмотра футбола.

— Хорошо, я вас понял. Давайте так, вы назовёте свой адрес, а я подъеду к вам завтра, часов в десять. Договоримся об оплате, я осмотрю квартиру. Возможно, мне придется навестить могилу Натана.

— Приезжайте сегодня, я вас очень прошу. Я спать не смогу, зная, что он может прийти.

— Тогда вам придется заплатить за срочность, — я назвал сумму за выезд и приблизительно накидал, во сколько ей выйдет изгнание мужа. Она безропотно согласилась на все.

— Я вернусь домой около одиннадцати. Приходите и вы к этому времени.

Это означало, что выходить мне придется сейчас.

— Хорошо. Ничего не бойтесь, вашу проблему мы уладим, — сказал я и повесил трубку. — Муж-болельщик — горе в семье.

Бекки, весь разговор вяло ковырявшая спагетти вилкой, подняла на меня глаза.

— Откажись. У меня дурное предчувствие.

— А кто десять минут назад вещал мне о заказах, за которые платят?

— Ну допустим. Но мне все равно это не нравится. К чему такая спешка?

— Она напугана. Напуганные люди хотят, чтобы то, что их пугает, поскорей ушло. Все логично.

Я встал из-за стола.

***

К одиннадцати я был у многоквартирного дома в не самом приятном районе. Судя по адресу, жила она на третьем этаже. Домофон не работал. Что ж, ничего удивительного, что Натан повадился назад. Если местные не могут от хулиганов защититься, куда им с призраками воевать.

Нужную квартиру я нашел моментально. Постучал в дверь, и она с лёгким скрипом приоткрылась. Вот это было уже плохо.

— Мэм? — позвал я, заходя в квартиру, хотя на ответ не рассчитывал. — Вы звонили мне сегодня. По поводу вашего мужа, Натана.

Как ни странно, ответ я получил:

— Проходите. Я жду вас в гостиной.

Голос ее, хоть и скрипел, больше не звучал испуганно, как по телефону. Если быть честным, он утратил все эмоции. Я принюхался. В квартире стоял дух медленного угасания, которым со временем пропитываются все вещи стариков. Но ничего подозрительного. Если меня и поджидал кто-то чужой, то свой след он ещё не оставил. Значит, не стану заставлять его ждать.


	5. Chapter 5

Пол в квартире был старым и противно скрипел от каждого шага. В зале работал телевизор, вероятно, тот самый, освещая часть комнаты. Женщина сидела в кресле, откинувшись на спинку и буравя экран пустым взглядом.

«Отличная картинка для борцов против телевизоров», — отстраненно подумал я.  
На женщине было вполне приличное лиловое платье, не застиранное, строгое и опрятное. Но седые волосы были всклокочены, как у безумной.

— Мэм?

Она повернула голову и надтреснутым голосом прошептала:

— Он здесь.

— Натан? — уточнил я.

— Голос. Он в моей голове. Внутри меня. Он… — тут ее перекорежило. Она схватилась за волосы и с истошным криком начала их выдергивать. Через мгновение ее лицо изменилось. Она расслабленно осела на кресло. Глаза закатились, и теперь были видны только белки. — Тебя предупреждали, охотник. Но ты не послушал.

Должно быть, говоривший пытался звучать загробно, но старушечий надломленный голос только скрипел, как все в этом доме.

Женщина неловко поднялась, двигаясь, будто марионетка, разбитая артритом. Раскрыла рот и дыхнула огнем.

Я едва успел увернуться.

Комод позади меня вспыхнул.

— Теперь ты умрёшь!

— Ну куда же без пафосных фразочек, верно? — спросил я, пятясь к двери. Пожар разгорался, а тот, кто управлял старухой, следил только за мной.

Я надеялся, это поможет вытащить женщину из начинающегося пожара. Как изгонять из нее ЭТО я не знал.

Старуха опять раскрыла рот, и я увернулся от пламенного шара, выпав в коридор. Квартира полыхала, пламя прорывалась наружу, а одержимая старуха стояла в дверях, словно у входа в ад.

Краем глаза я заметил огнетушитель в углу коридора. В противоположном от входа углу коридора, если быть точным. Ни окон, ни пожарных лестниц. Тупик. Нужно было выбирать сторону.

— Беги, беги охотник. Тебе от меня не скрыться, — она в третий раз разинула рот, и я решил. В один прыжок я пересёк коридор и схватил огнетушитель.

— Вот и попался, — засмеялась одержимая.

— У тебя все клише на сегодня или есть ещё? — я сорвал пломбу и приготовился. — Может, просто вывалишь их все разом? А то от скуки зевать охота.

Старуха заорала как раненая банши и снова дыхнула на меня огнем. Но в этот раз я был готов.

Шипящий поток пены заставил ее поперхнуться пламенем, и наваждение исчезло. Старуха осела на пол сломанной куклой, подселенец ушел.

***

Полицейский с сомнением перечитал мои показания, взглянул на визитку, а потом на меня. Он был молод, на вид чуть за двадцать. Но уже отлично умел сурово хмурить брови и буравить взглядом.

— Значит, крысы?

— Так точно, — я закурил. Было слегка неловко, что все усилия молодого специалиста пропадают зря, но что поделать. Хмурые взгляды на меня не действовали.

Маленький дворик был битком забит мигалками и жителями, высыпавшимися на улицу в пижамах и халатах. Остатки старухиной квартиры тщательно заливали водой, а ее саму уже увезли на скорой.

— Почему вы решили охотиться на крыс посреди ночи? — он сделал акцент на слове «охотиться».

— Травить крыс, вообще-то, — поправил я его. — Клиентка просила, я назвал цену срочного выезда, она согласилась. И вот я здесь.

— И вы полагаете, что пожар случился тоже из-за крыс?

— Косвенно. Вероятно, одна из них перегрызла провод и случилось короткое замыкание, а от него и пожар.

Молодой полицейский нахмурился ещё больше.

— А что, по-вашему, скажут пожарные? Согласятся с вашей версией?

Я затушил бычок о железные перила и отправил его в мусорку.

— Так. Чего ты от меня хочешь? Приличную версию, годную для начальства, я тебе уже дал. Что ещё?

— Как насчёт правды? Что здесь вообще произошло? Какого черта у бабки все горло обожжено, словно она огнем дышала? Почему соседи шепчутся о странных криках и говорят, будто старуха кого-то проклинала? И зачем на самом деле вы поперлись к ней среди ночи?

Если я что-то понимаю в истериках, это была она.

— Приятель, ты давно в городе? — осторожно спросил я, протягивая раскрытую пачку сигарет.

— Всю жизни прожил, — он вытащил одну и неумело чиркнул спичкой. — У нас в семье тоже возвращались, если ты об этом. Мне было двенадцать. Дедушка встал, оделся и вышел из морга. Пришел посмотреть на мой матч по футболу, а после так и остался сидеть. Таких как ты вызывать не пришлось.

Я кивнул. Зомби, лёгкая форма неоконченного дела. Если это единственное возвращение в жизни парня, ему крупно повезло. Или не повезло, потому что в полиции так просто он не отделается.

Усталость, накопившаяся за день, обрушилась на меня бетонной плитой. Спина болела, ноги едва держали, а в голове гудело. Хотелось, чтобы все это наконец закончилось, хотелось спать.

— Зачем она тебя вызвала?

— Дух ее мужа приходил по ночам и смотрел футбол. Безобидный, как по мне, но старуху пугал знатно.

— Это он-то безобидный? — полицейский кивнул на пожарных, скручивающих шланги.

— Это был не он. Здесь был кто-то ещё, он и вселился в старуху.

— И ты знаешь, кто это?

— Я работаю над этим.

Мы помолчали. Каждый думал о своем. Наконец, он протянул мне планшет с показаниями.

— Распишись и вали. И что мне со всем этим делать? — философски спросил полицейский у неба. Меня мучил тот же вопрос.

***

Вернувшись домой, я разделся, не включая свет, рухнул в постель и мгновенно заснул.

Проснулся я от странного ощущения: что-то прохладное и влажное легло мне на лоб. А в воздухе витал аромат сигарет черри.

Я встал одним рывком. Компресс шмякнулся на простыню, оставив на ней влажное пятно. Бьянка сидела на кровати, в паре дюймов от меня.

— Мне так жаль, что тебе пришлось это пережить, — начала она. Но я не был настроен на лирический лад.

— Это мой сон?

— Да, но не волнуйся, моя помощь будет настоящей.

Она хотела сказать ещё что-то, но я на нее шикнул.

— Какого черта ты здесь?

Она поджала губы и сложила руки на груди.

— На тебя напали. Я испугалась, думала, это по моей вине, и пришла помочь. Но, видимо, зря.

В памяти у меня возник образ разговора в оранжерее. Тогда ей понадобилась моя энергия, чтобы показать воспоминания. И я сомневался, что прогулка по чужим снам стоит дешевле. Из кого же она пьет силы сейчас? И зачем?

— Нет, — четко проговорил я, — не за этим. Дай угадаю, ты надеешься, что носитель жемчужины тоже ломанется в мои сны. И тогда ты сможешь его выследить?

Бьянка, все ещё изображавшая обиду, густо покраснела.

— Вон из моей головы.

Она вскочила с кровати и направилась к выходу.

— Ну и черт с тобой!

А у меня в голове запоздало мелькнула идея.

— Стоять, — она послушно замерла и даже развернулась ко мне в пол-оборота. — Когда и как погибли родители Мелли?

— И ради этого… — начала она, но оборвала сама себя. — Это было до нашего знакомства, где-то за год. Я никогда особо не интересовалась, а Мелли не распространялась. Кажется, они разбились по дороге на курорт. Или в заповедник. Да, кажется, заповедник. А что?

— Ничего. Это абсолютно неважно, — хмыкнул я. Бьянка обиженно вышла, с силой хлопнув дверью. А я улёгся обратно и погрузился в настоящие сны.

***

Проснулся я от смс. Телефон, нагло подсвечивая экраном, сообщил, что деньги на счету кончались, а значит, работать он не будет.

— Ну охуеть теперь, — я кинул бесполезный кусок пластика на стол.

Списание всегда проходило в полночь по Эйцхиллу — многоуважаемой столице, а по местному в девять утра. Ну хоть разбудили вовремя, и то хлеб.

Краткая ревизия кошелька больно ударила по самолюбию. Денег хватит только на проезд. И то, если ехать недалеко и желательно без пересадок. О сотовом можно было забыть. Так же, как и о сигаретах. В пачке осталось шесть штук. Зато нашлась телефонная карта на шестьдесят минут, почти не пользованная. Что ж, значит, пара-тройка звонков у меня есть. А пока в душ и завтракать.

***

Час спустя я подошел к телефонной будке. Она стояла у железных ворот парка «Ведьмино кольцо». И, обернувшись, я мог увидеть окна своей квартиры в доме через дорогу.

Первый, чей номер я набрал, был Грег, старый приятель моего отца из полицейского управления.

На мое приветствие он хмыкнул:

— Помяни черта. Как раз пытался дозвониться, но мне сказали, абонент не абонент. Думаю, ты захочешь взглянуть на это лично, салага.

— Обойдусь, — буркнул я не слишком вежливо. — Что стряслось?

— Двое лежачих в хосписе встали и ушли. Украли одежду и деньги у санитаров, а вот свои лекарства оставили.

Дальше можно было не слушать. Кто-то вьет новое гнездо. Вряд ли вампир возьмётся обращать умирающих, если только он не одиночка, решивший создать свой клан. Взять с такого отребья, как правило, нечего, но позволять ему разрастись нельзя.

— А дежурный заснул, — почти утвердительно заметил я, — и у него на шее нашлись такие типичные два укола-надреза.

— Соображаешь.

— У меня нет времени их выслеживать. Не сейчас.

— Я могу позвонить другому охотнику. Но хоспис примыкает к «Ведьмину кольцу», — Грег звучал все ещё дружелюбно, но намек я понял. Если я позволю вампиру обращать людей буквально у себя под окнами, то как охотник я кончился. Пора идти в менеджеры.

А если продолжу охотиться, не поймав обладателя Жемчужины, то он продолжит охоту на меня. Вселится ещё в кого-нибудь и не пощадит ни своего носителя, ни случайных свидетелей.

Я застонал. Захотелось постучаться лбом об стену, но тонкие стекляшки будки не выдержали бы этого.

— Ладно, я возьмусь.

— Зачем звонил-то, салага?

— Дело Мелании Мэй, утопленница, пять лет назад. Наверняка подозревалось самоубийство. Кремирована за счет города. Похоронена на Сент-Мари. Поможешь?

— На Сент-Мари, говоришь? Пять лет назад? Да на этом кладбище лет двадцать уже никого не хоронят, с какого ей такая честь? — интересный вопрос. Я так и так собирался навестить ее могилу, но теперь решил заняться этим в первую очередь. — Я подумаю. Но пока эти из хосписа на стол мне не лягут, даже и не мечтай.

— Два трупа к вашему столу, заказ принят, сэр.

— Три. Этого, который обращал, туда же. Салага, — и он повесил трубку.

***

Старое кладбище почти превратилось в парк. Могилы, поросшие плющом, были едва различимы в сочной летней зелени. Наглые бурундуки перебегали дорогу прямо у меня под носом, а отъевшиеся пестрожопики презрительно чирикали в кронах деревьев. Во всем этом буйстве красок меня пугало только одно — как искать нужную могилу?

В центре кладбища стояла маленькая, явно обитаемая часовня, к ней я и направился.

Девять щербатых ступеней, массивная арочная дверь — и я внутри.

— Эй, есть кто живой? — эхо подхватило мои слова, а я добавил чуть тише: — Можно и мертвый, но говорящий.

Впрочем, ответ я уже получил. Из глубин церкви, стремительно приближаясь, звенел щенячий лай. Вслед за ним слышались старческие шаркающие шажки.

— Иду, иду, — заверил дребезжащий голос, и боковая дверь распахнулась. На меня пахнуло луком и старостью.

Мелкая лысая шавка, из тех, что помещаются в дамскую сумочку, а стоят, как автомобиль, вылетела ко мне и залилась истеричным лаем. Прерываясь только, чтобы хорошенько оскалиться.

Собаки меня никогда не любили, и я отвечал им полной взаимностью, но эта была особенно мерзкой.

Я перевел взгляд на ее хозяина. Старик в застиранной чуть не до дыр сутане дрожащими руками пытался закрыть дверь на ключ. Выглядел он, словно ваза, многократно вдребезги разбитая, но раз за разом любовно склеенная.

— Золотце, ну чего ты кричишь. Успокойся. Этот человек гость, — не оборачиваясь, приговаривал старик.

Золотце только сильнее залилась отчаянным лаем. От этого звука моментально разболелась голова. Я представил, с каким удовольствием пну Золотце, впечатав в ближайшую стену, и улыбнулся. Уловив ход моих мыслей, Золотце оскалилась и глухо зарычала.

— Ну что ты, не обижай гостя, — ласково проговорил старик и наконец повернулся ко мне. — Простите, обычно она такая спокойная. Вы к Мелании Мэй?

Должно быть, у меня все на лице было написано.

— О, не удивляйтесь так, — проскрипел старик, — вы четвертый на этой неделе.


	6. Chapter 6

Мы шли странной процессией. Пастор, тяжело опираясь на мою руку, шаркал по кладбищенским дорожкам. Из-под его куртки выглядывала Золотце, прижимаясь к пасторской груди и то и дело скалясь на меня.  
Я же разглядывал заплатки на пасторской куртке и размышлял, откуда у него деньги на Золотце.

— Смерть такая штука, она объединяет. Вот Мэлли, например. Уж какой была при жизни вертихвосткой, а нате, что Оскар, что Хоуп одинаково на могилку ходят.

— Кто? — быстро переспросил.

— Муженек и полюбовница её. А вы, кстати, кем ей приходитесь?

Жара начинала давить на виски. Воздух, густой от влажности, не давал вдохнуть лишний раз, а ветра как назло не было.

— Да так, дружили по детству, пока она в «Отчаянье» училась. Я вообще о ее смерти случайно узнал, а оказалось, уже пять лет прошло.

Пастор окинул меня изучающим взглядом.

— Хорошо выглядите. Я не дал бы вам больше тридцати.

«Вообще-то, двадцати восьми», — мысленно поправил я его и ухмыльнулся.

— Мне повезло, старость обходит меня десятой дорогой. Мэлли тоже была такой.

— О да, это так. До последнего дня выглядела как егоза семнадцатилетняя.

— А вы видели ее перед смертью?

— За пару недель до. Она вернулась в город, сбежала от мужа, даже квартиру ещё не нашла, а уже требовала от меня, чтоб я вернул ей дочь.

— У Мелли были дети?

— Дочка. Холли. И с той все неладно. Папаня-то ее в дурке закончил. А как Мелли замуж выскочила второй раз, так девчонку и сдала.

Я хмыкнул. Чистотой нравов Мелания Мэй не отличалась. И церковная школа ее не исправила. Скорее, подлила масла в огонь.

— А что с Холли сейчас?

— Жива-здорова. С отличием окончила семинарию где-то в столице, сейчас вернулась. Тоже, вот, навещала Мелли, целую корзинку роз принесла. Да таких шикарных, я таких лет двадцать ни на чьей могиле не видел.

О, а вот это занятно. Дочерняя любовь проснулась или желание показать, какая она хорошая?

Впрочем, иронию я оценил. Прости, мама, но моя сыновья любовь таких глубин пока не достигла.

— То есть, — медленно начал я, — девочку, как надоевшую игрушку, сдали в приют, а она теперь розы на могилу таскает?

— Что было, то прошло. Холли давно её простила, — Старик хитро улыбнулся. — Вам бы тоже не помешало кого-то простить, я прав?

Я сделал вид, что задумался. Но устраивать сеанс самокопания не собирался. А пастор, оказывается, не глуп. Или это одна из тех фраз, на которые ведутся все?

— Нет, определенно нет таких.

— Ну как знаете.

Мы подошли к нужной могиле. Надгробие чуть покосилось, но кто-то любовно избавил его от плюща и обвел черной краской имя и дату на нем.

Корзина роз также стояла здесь, источая удушающий аромат. Совсем свежая.

Я отпустил старика и уселся на корточки, чтобы коснуться земли. Здесь, внизу, запах роз был куда сильнее и сбивал меня с толку. Я не мог понять, пахнет ли умертвием. Но рука не чувствовала могильного холода. Я ощущал только влажную траву и жирную землю под ней.

— Скажите, почему Мелл похоронена здесь? Я слышал, это старое кладбище и его больше не используют.

Пастор усмехнулся, словно на миг к нему вернулась молодость.

— Может быть, это и старое кладбище, но это мое старое кладбище. И уж что-что, а место для дочери Себастиана Мэя я всегда найду.

От удивления я вскочил.

— Вы были другом ее отца.

Старик медленно опустил Золотце на землю, и та с лаем унеслась за воробьем.

— Друг — сильное слово. Себастиан в дружбу не верил. Он говорил, что только родная кровь имеет значение. Тем не менее, я был ему другом.

Я хмыкнул.  
— Скрытность как семейная черта. Мелл редко говорила о родителях. Хотя… помнится, она все рассказывала, будто ее родителей убила сирена.

— Я сам хотел бы так думать. Куда как легче обвинить другого. Ткнуть пальцем и сказать — он виноват. Однако жизнь не спрашивает нас, как нам будет легче.

— А как они умерли на самом деле?

Он махнул рукой и тяжело вздохнул.

— Сорвались с горной дороги прямо на прибрежные скалы.

Из кустов выскочила Золотце и вцепилась мне в штанину, словно я был поверженной дичью. Но я едва заметил это, так слова пастора меня обнадежили.

— Правда? И вы считаете, это не сирена? А по мне, похоже на их стиль. Да и Мелли утонула. Вам не кажется это слишком странным совпадением?

Старик и бровью не повел.

— Вот и вы попались в ту же ловушку. Человек вечно ищет виноватых. Но иногда их просто нет. Та бухта за сотни миль по ту сторону арок. Сирен в ней не было ни до, ни после смерти Мейев. Уж поверьте. Лучшие охотники обшарили бухту и ничего не нашли.

— Может, они не там искали?

— Молодой человек, — пастор посуровел, — вы считаете себя умнее остальных?

Вообще-то, да. По крайней мере, умнее горе-охотников, обшаривавших бухту. Впрочем, не велика заслуга. Даже шестнадцатилетняя Мелания оказалась умнее них.

— Нет, вовсе нет, — я отодрал Золотце от штанины и передал старику. Мерзкое создание попыталось цапнуть меня за палец, но я увернулся. — Прошу прощения. Не стоило лезть не в свое дело.

Старик моментально смягчился. Все-таки одиночество делает людей сговорчивей.

— Не страшно. Что было, то прошло.

— Скажите, а у вас нет связи ни с кем из родни Мелли? Мне хотелось бы встретиться и поговорить. Вспомнить ее.

Старик взглянул на меня с недоверием. Я сунул руку в карман и скрестил пальцы на удачу.

— А то как же, — наконец, выдал он. — Хоуп номер телефона оставила, просила звонить, если что случится. А что здесь случиться-то может? Вся дерганая, как пружина заведенная.

На этом и расстались: я получил от него больше, чем рассчитывал, и ушел с телефоном Хоуп в кармане. На улице установилась невыносимая жара, пот лил с меня градом. И потому я решил вернуться домой и не дёргаться до вечера. А там, когда жара спадет, выйти на охоту.

***

В жёлтом свете фонарей парк, окутанный туманом, казался иномирным, чужим. Сколько бы лет не проходило, сколько бы ночей я в нём не провел, его чуждость никогда не исчезала.  
Над ухом кто-то гаденько захихикал. Я развернулся и схватил тварь, зажав ее в кулак.

— Охотник играет нечестно! — зажужжало из кулака.

— Мне не до игр сегодня. Я ищу тех, кто вьет новое гнездо. Ты знаешь, где они?

Из кулака вновь захихикали.

— Отвечай. Или я раздавлю тебя.

— Не посмеешь! Кто будет отвечать на глупые вопросы глупого охотника, если ты раздавишь старину Вилли?

— Ну, пока ты не слишком полезен. А вас таких здесь пруд пруди.

Я тряхнул кулаком.

— Ой-ой-ой, — притворно заверещало изнутри, — великий охотник изволит гневаться. А ведь у Вилли жена одна-одинешенька останется. И будет плакать о своей вдовьей доле. И детишки Вилли тоже будут плакать. Как сейчас плачет человеческая девочка.

Я насторожился.

— Где плачет человеческая девочка?

— У западных ворот, рядом с домом Вилли. Уж так плачет, так плачет. Всех деток перебудила. А они проснулись голодными. Где теперь Вилли взять еды на столько голодных ртов?

— Молоко? — уточнил я.

— Говядина, — я мог поклясться, как в кулаке сладостно причмокнули.

— Да ты обалдел! — выругался я, но потом сдался. — Только если мне подойдёт эта девочка.

— Не волнуйся, охотник. Она очень хорошо плачет. Уж всем плачам плач.

Я вздохнул и разжал кулак. Синяя искра ещё мгновение оставалась у меня на ладони, потом поднялась и улетела в небо.

Западные ворота были далеко. Пожалуй, чересчур. Я сомневался, что только что обращенные могли уковылять туда. Но попробовать стоило.

Детский плач я услышал задолго до западных ворот. В ночном тумане он разносился пугающим эхом. Девочка плакала громко, навзрыд и абсолютно не скрываясь.

Я вывернул из-за угла и наконец увидел ее. Она сидела на скамье, прижимая к груди розовый рюкзак, а крупные крокодильи слезы скатывались по ее щекам. На вид ей было лет шесть. Мягкие каштановые волосы крупными завитками ложились на хрупкие плечи.

Я подошёл к девочке и присел на корточки сбоку от скамейки.

— Эй. Эй. Привет. Тебе помочь?

Девочка на секунду замерла и недоверчиво меня оглядела.

— Всё… всё хорошо, — после она утерла нос рукавом и попыталась остановить слезы. Но вместо этого всхлипнула с двойной силой.

— Не бойся, солдат ребенка не обидит, — я мягко улыбнулся. — Расскажешь, что случилось?

— Н-нет… — всхлипнул ребенок.

— А знаешь, со мной ведь тоже всякое случалось. Хочешь, расскажу, что случилось, когда я был примерно такой, как ты? — ребенок неуверенно кивнул, и я продолжил: — С утра все было вроде бы хорошо, мама отвела меня в школу. А тебя, кстати, кто сегодня провожал?

— Брат…

— Брат. Отлично. А у меня вот старших братьев и сестер нет. Только младшие. Но тогда не было и их. В школе все было как всегда. Но потом случилось нечто странное. После школы меня никто не встретил, — девочка всхлипнула и прислушалась. Поток слез уменьшился. — Обычно, когда я выходил, у школы уже был припаркован мамин минивэн. Или меня мог ждать папа, и мы шли гулять пешком. Но в этот раз не было совсем никого. А тебя сегодня кто-нибудь встретил из школы?

Девочка покачала головой.

— Вот, значит ты понимаешь, как я испугался. Я ждал так долго, как только мог. Думал, что про меня забыли или что-то случилось. Наконец, я решил идти сам. Ведь дорогу-то я знал. Она лежала через этот самый парк. Ты ведь тоже через него прошла?

Девочка судорожно кивнула. Слезы совсем иссякли, и на лице ее проступил ужас.

— А когда я вернулся домой, там было все неправильно. В доме были гости. Очень странные гости, если честно. Хотя я не смог бы сказать, в чем именно их странность, — я наигранно рассмеялся. — О чем это я? С тобой-то точно такого не случалось. Ты просто заблудилась. Свернула не туда и всё.

— Нет, — девочка вскочила на ноги и не заметила, как розовый портфель упал в траву. — Нет, все не так. Мы должны были пойти мне за подарком. Бабушка на прошлой неделе деньги прислала. И… и… они не могли забыть. У меня дома тоже гости. Мама с папой спят и не просыпаются, а они… они… — тут девочка снова всхлипнула и прошептала: — Они убьют маму и папу.

Она обхватила себя руками и уселась на траву. А я-то надеялся, что поток слез закончен.

— Эй.

— Уходите.

— Знаешь, чем закончилась моя история?

Она промолчала, уткнувшись носом в колени.

— Гости выгнали меня из дома. Они сказали, чтобы я привел кого-нибудь. Взрослого, который согласится проводить меня. И если я никого не приведу, они убьют моих родителей. И если расскажу, что случилось на самом деле, тоже убьют. И я сделал все, как они велели, и привел кое-кого.

— И что они с ним сделали? — глухо спросила девочка, не поднимая головы.

— Вопрос не в этом. Вопрос в том, что он сделал с гостями.

Наконец она посмотрела на меня, и я широко улыбнулся.

— Ты очень смелая, верно? Ты же познакомишь меня со своими гостями?

Девочка почти кивнула, но вдруг замотала головой.

— Почему? — я изобразил удивление. — Разве это не то, что они просили тебя сделать? К тому же, ты ничего мне не рассказала, я обо всем догадался сам.

Пока девочка думала, я поднял розовый портфель и отряхнул его от земли. На боку висела бирка с адресом. Запомнил его на случай, если девочка не захочет меня провожать.

Но она уверенно поднялась и отряхнул юбку.

— Это правда с вами было?

— Да, — я кивнул. 

Правда, я всегда был тем, кто приходит за гостями, а не жертвой. Но сейчас это неважно. Я протянул руку, и девочка, ухватившись за нее, повела меня.


End file.
